Intoxication
by Odji
Summary: It's Grell's 300th birthday, and he has a plan - to invite William, Undertaker, Ronald, Sebastian and Claude all to his home, and have himself one HELL of a party.
1. Chapter 1

AN: THIS IS NOT MINE.

THIS IS NOT MINE.

THIS IS NOT MINE.

I am posting for a friend who cannot post this on her own account due to personal reasons. With that said, she hopes you enjoy this fic! It is multi-chapter.

Intoxication

It was Grell's 300th birthday.

He never seemed to get anything other than a 'happy birthday' from his coworkers and friends, however, and it was starting to seriously get on his nerves. Well, not today. It was his three-hundredth birthday (yet he still looked twenty) and it was about damn time he got the attention he deserved!

And so... our little red reaper formed a plan...

Knock knock knock!

Grell rushed over to the door and opened it, smiling widely when he saw Undertaker. "Undertaker, dear, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Hee hee, wouldn't miss it for the world, my dear," Undertaker laughed. "Especially~ with that innuendo you had going on in the invitation, you naughty lady." Grell giggled.

"Well, don't expect anything for a while now. William and Ronnie just got here... I need to- ahem -work some magic before they... loosen up."

"Hehehe, I understand completely," Undertaker said. "No worries, m'dear. If it's me telling them to kick back and have a drink, it's certain they'll do just that!"

"Thank you oh-so kindly, Undertaker darling," Grell said, swooping in and pecking the silverette's cheek. The elder reaper giggled, and continued into the house, then followed Grell along into the kitchen. William and Ronald seemed to just be settling down themselves, and they were laughing together quietly. Undertaker sat down beside the two, and Grell joined them. Ronald has brought over drinks, and, since it was Ronald, said drinks were a bit strong.

Grell made an effort to stay sober, about as much of an effort as he put into getting William and Ronald to drink more.

It was around nine o'clock at night when Grell heard the knock at the door. "Oh, my. I need to go check on dinner," Grell said. If Will and Ron had been sober, they would have probably pointed out that they were in the kitchen, and Grell didn't have to leave the room, moreover no mentions of 'dinner' had been given previously.

More proof that Grell's plan was flawless.

The reaper opened the door, and smiled widely to see Sebastian and Claude, both demons looking eager. "Where's the cat," Sebastian said immediately.

"And the spiders," Claude added. Grell grinned, and led the two inside.

"Right this way, gentlemen," he said. He led them to the closet beneath the stairs, and sat the both of them down at the table in there. A cat that he'd kept on a shelf was taken down and eased into Sebastian's waiting arms, and considering the place, there were many spiders around for Claude to chat with. Grell then placed two bottles on the table, both of them containing an aphrodisiac that would make the demons wild with lust.

Oh, tonight was going to be fun.

It took only minutes before Grell decided it was time. After making sure the door and windows were locked, Grell let William, Ronald, and a madly giggling Undertaker into the living room, before walking over to the closet and releasing the demons. As the cat ran out of the closet, Sebastian tried to follow, but the effects from what he'd been drinking kicked in, and he stumbled.

"My lord isn't going to be happy about all 'this," he said with a small slur as he gazed up at Grell. The reaper flashed him a grin.

"Claude, Sebby, if you'd please, head into the living room."

Grell looked back into the room, and smiled when he saw that the two bottles were both only half-full.

Yes. Tonight was going to be fun.

As the reaper walked back into the living room, he noticed Undertaker giving him a sort of suprised look, and he grinned. So not even Undertaker had thought he could take his plan to this level. Well, things were just getting started.

Grell shrugged off his red coat, letting it fall to the ground, before reaching up and slowly pulling his bow tie undone. He was overjoyed to be the subject of everyone's hungry stares, and found himself encouraged further. He unbuttoned his vest and removed it, before working slowly on the buttons to his shirt. He didn't fumble (that would lose him some respect with the crowd), instead just taking his time with each button, letting his gaze rake over each of the other's.

"Don't you think it's rather hot in here, everyone?" he said as he let his shirt hit the floor.

He grinned, then took the belt out of his trousers, before unbuttoning them. He slowly drew down the zipper, and stepped out of his pants, before sitting down on the couch, making himself cozy between Sebastian and Claude.

"What say we all have a little fun?"


	2. Chapter 2

Intoxication

Chapter 2: SebastianxGrellxWilliam.

~~~

As Grell stood back up, Sebastian could only rake his eyes down the other's thighs, and he smirked, before flashing out a hand and playfully spanking the reaper. Grell gasped, before looking over his shoulder and grinning. "I didn't think you would start things out for me, Sebby."

"Heh, well, with you flaunting your nearly-bare body in front of my eyes...," Sebastian husked. He stood, and took Grell by the shoulders, before coming in and giving the reaper a lovebite on his shoulder. The demon then ran his hands over the feminine redhead's chest, smirking against his flesh as Grell shuddered. 'Hm,' Sebastian considered, 'maybe that maniacle grim reaper can be a little sexy, when it counts.' "You be thankful I know how to keep everyone here quiet," the demon butler sighed, twisting one of Grell's nipples and making him whimper.

"What are you talking about Michaelis?" Claude challenged.

"Remember that time in the Trancy mansion where I did that... favor... for you?" Sebastian questioned. The spider demon blushed.

"Right... I won't say a word."

"And those two are drunk," Sebastian said with a glance at William and Ronald. "Undertaker keeps quiet when it comes to things like this, too. So how about you put your hands on the sofa and get rid of those ridiculous, lacy red panties?" Grell silently agreed to the demon by easing between William's legs, and resting his head right where William did not want him to. The position made Sebastian's smirk get even bigger.

The demon got down on all fours, before leaning in, and tearing the reaper's underwear off with his teeth. "You've asked for it, Grell," he snarled, straddling the redhead's hips. He leaned in and bit gently on Grell's shoulder as he worked with his belt, not caring really where things went after this. After all, Grell was already naked, and Sebastian himself was horny as hell. Damn whatever was in that drink. The demon bit a little harder as he unzipped his trousers, then sighed when his stiff arousal was exposed. After taking off his gloves with his teeth, he spat into his hand and quickly lubricated himself, before digging his black nails into Grell's hips and positioning himself. "Mm, Grell...," he groaned as he pushed himself into the redhead.

"Ohhh~! Sebby!" Grell cried, nuzzling into William's stomach. The drunk ravenette suddenly got a small, incoherent idea, and he unbuttoned his pants, before tugging them down a little. He pulled out his flushed member, a red tint forming on his cheeks as he pumped himself a few times and held the growing erection towards Grell. The redhead smiled, and eagerly engulfed the hardening member in his mouth, making William groan in pleasure.

Sebastian quickened his pace, his fingers trailing over Grell's chest. He glanced up to see what was keeping Grell quiet, and gave a short growl when he saw William's pleasured expression. The reaper's fingers were weaving into Grell's hair, his hand coaxing the redhead to continue, and Sebastian was rather irritated that it interfered with the sound of Grell's moans. The demon gave a sharp thrust, and Grell gave a strangled cry from around William's member, making the spectacled ravenette moan loudly with the vibration on his arousal.

"Nng- Grell...!" William hissed, bucking his hips slightly as he began to pant.

Grell backed off for a moment, opting to jerk his boss hard as he called out, "Oh my gods, Sebby, harder!" The demon eagerly complied, his claws making red marks on the other's waist as he hissed with pleasure. As the demon started to hit his prostate dead on, Grell once more took William into his mouth, licking and sucking in a desperate attempt to please the other male.

"Hahh... Grell...!" the boss snarled, his fingers digging into the couch as he continued to weakly buck against the reaper. "Hah...! I'm... so close...!" Grell worked even harder at these words, reaching back with one hand to pump his own hard arousal, and starting to feel close to completion himself.

"Grell...," Sebastian hissed into his ear, before licking it in a manner that almost made Grell faint. "Call my name when you come," the demon ordered.

"Mm...! O-okay, Sebby," Grell panted for a moment, before going back to his ministrations. In order to comply, he'd probably have to make William release first, he reasoned. He looked up at the boss with his golden-green eyes, and William's sharp, yet rather glazed over stare met his own. Suddenly, he was pressed back down, and he couldn't see, but Sebastian reached over and pressed his lips into William's, while still rolling his hips deep inside Grell. The demon yanked William forward and bit ravenously at the reaper's lips, another growl rising in his throat as he found himself teetering on the edge of release.

"Ah-!" William gasped, reaching completion both from Grell's skilled tongue and Sebastian's rough kiss. The redhead between his legs swallowed, his throat pulsing around Will and his cheeks dusted red, before parting from the senior reaper and waiting for Sebastian to bring him into ecstasy. The demon soon managed, striking his sweet spot just right and making him see stars.

"S-Sebastia~aan!" Grell shrieked, his back arching as Sebastian clamped down once more on his shoulder. The demon gave a sort of purr, his climax hitting hard and making him tremble as he lost himself inside the sinful reaper. Grell gave a strangled cry, clutching William's pants as the demon's teeth broke his skin, and he went limp, drawing back and breathing heavily. "Oh, gods... Sebby...," Grell huffed. "That was... oh gods..."

Sebastian sighed, sliding out of the reaper and sitting back. "Phew...," he sighed, a pleased expression crossing his face. "You know, it's been a while since I've done something like this..." The demon glanced over at Undertaker and Ronald, who had begun to make out. A flustered Ronald seemed to have hastily thrown of his coat and shirt, and when Sebastian looked over to the other side of the room, he saw that Claude was jerking off, his expression a mixture of embarassment and pleasure. "Heh. Looks like we've just begun," Sebastian sighed, before looking back down at Grell. "Hey, how are you holding up?" he growled, another trace of lust in his voice. "I don't think whatever drug that was is letting me off easy, if you know what I mean."

"I can go for a lot longer, Sebby, a lot longer," Grell huffed, looking over his shoulder. Sebastian smirked, and tilted the reaper's head towards his own, before planting a short kiss against the redhead's lips.

"So can I," he sighed. "Thanks. Spending my life with the young master makes me a little... deprived. Just one night will do no one harm."

"Gross, Sebby, don't mention that child when we're in such a scenario," Grell protested. The demon gave a small, dark chuckle, and rested his head on Grell's shoulders.

"After tonight, I don't want to hear any whine from you for the rest of my afterlife." Grell nodded, smiling.

"And there's much more where that came from, my Sebby."

"... Grell, where'd the cat go?"

"Probably under my bed, hun," a contented Grell replied. There was a small silence with Sebastian looking longingly up the stairs, and Grell giggled. "Go ahead and visit the cat, but you better come back if you get horny."

"Mm'kay," Sebastian answered, tugging up his pants, before dashing up the stairs. Grell smiled after him.

How cute.

-End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anonymous A/N: *dark chuckle* Undertaker/Ronald and solo!Claude in the next chapter... if you keep up the reviews... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Undertaker/Ronald, solo!Claude.

~~~

"Hahh... Grell! Hah, I'm... so close!"

"Mm!" Ronald moaned into the kiss, aroused greatly by the sound of his senior's moans. He reached up, and clutched the back of Undertaker's cloak, whimpering heatedly from the mixture of arousal and pleasure. He had wriggled himself into Undertaker's lap somewhere along their making out, and was holding on desperately to his senior as cold, black nails ran over his back. The young reaper panted heavily, and gave a small wriggle, his erection brushing against Undertaker's and making both of them groan.

From another couch, Claude watched the two, somewhat seperate displays before him, trying not to show emotion even though he was highly aroused. He glanced down, sighing at the evident bulge in his pants, and he began to unbuckle his belt.

"Ronald," Undertaker gasped as he broke the kiss. Their lips, which were red and swollen from their kissing, were connected by a thin trail of saliva as they parted, and the two met gazes, trying to read each other's expressions. "Do you want to go further?" Undertaker asked seriously. The blond nodded, before squirming again and making his elder quiver. "Ronald...," Undertaker panted, "take off your shirt." Flustered and incredibly lustful, Ronald did as told, getting off his coat easily, but fumbling with the buttons and shaking with anticipation as he worked to remove his white shirt. Undertaker eventually grew impatient, however, and he tore the material open, sending buttons scattered across the floor.

Claude tugged his pants down slightly, then unzipped them, before almost shyly sliding a hand beneath his underwear and starting to stroke his hardening member.

"S-Sebastia~annn!"

"Ohh!" the blond gasped as the cold air hit his bare chest and the three near them climaxed. "Undertaker, yes!" The mortician giggled, and swept in, before taking in a rosy nipple and sucking on it. "Ah- U-Undertaker!" Ronald moaned, arching his back. "T-take me!" The silverette gave a breathy, seductive laugh, and pulled down the younger reaper's trousers, smirking at the other's blush.

"Hey, Ronald," he whispered. The blond looked at him nervously, and Undertaker tilted his head, forcing him to look at the three beings only a small distance away from them - the three who were currently calming down from the very events that had brought Ronald into arousal.

"Hahh...," the young reaper panted, before helplessly looking back to his elder, his erection now throbbing against Undertaker's leg.

"Ehehehe, who's a good boy?" Undertaker teased, patting the other's head. "Who's my good boy?"

Ronald gave a shy, embarassed smile. "Me...?"

"Hehehe... well... that's beside the point," the silverette snickered, before touching three fingers to Ronald's lips. The blond eagerly took the fingers into his mouth, giving quiet whimpers as the black nails pricked against the inside of his mouth.

From another couch, Claude watched the two, somewhat seperate displays before him, trying not to show emotion even though he was highly aroused. He glanced down, sighing at the evident bulge in his pants, and he began to unbuckle his belt.

"Ah- Under...!" Ronald gasped as the elder reaper smoothed his free hand over his chest as the other slid down and betweeen Ronald's cheeks.

"Hush now... stay sti~ill," Undertaker said in a teasing voice. Ronald gasped as he felt a finger sliding into him, and he buried his face into the silverette's shoulder, blushing to his ears.

"Hahh... Undertaker, please," he whimpered. "It hurts..."

"You best not be a virgin, Ronald, I'd probably need to stop if you were," Undertaker murmured. The blond shook his head.

"N-no... it... it's just... been a while..."

Undertaker sighed with relief (as he probably wouldn't have been able to stop himself anyway), and started to remove his cloak with one hand as he prepared Ronald. "Hehehehe~ So who took your virginity, Ronald?"

"Mm... who do you think?" Ronald said with a slight slur. He indicated to Grell, and Undertaker laughed lightly as he added a finger.

"Grell doesn't count, Ronald - he does it with too many people, and he hardly ever takes a bottom role."

"Uh... then William," Ronald said, before giving a faint smile. "Heh... Fun times."

"Hehehe, all right, that makes sense," Undertaker chuckled. He inserted the third and final finger to preparing Ronald, and the blond whined softly, his hips rocking slightly and only arousing the elder reaper further. His cloak was partially off, just enough to expose the expanse of his toned chest and his own arousal, which rubbed deliciously against Ronald's when the junior reaper rolled his hips.

Through all of these events, Claude had gotten bolder, and was now pumping himself openly, a blush starting to form on his pale cheeks.

"Hehe, Ronald... any idea where Grell keeps the lubricant?" Undertaker teased. The blond flushed red, sparing the mortician's stiff member a brief glance. The young reaper gulped, then leaned down, and took the undertaker into his mouth briefly, just enough to lubricate the elder reaperbefore he got up again and straddled the other's hips. "Mm, ready?" Undertaker breathed into Ronald's ear.

"Y-yeah...," the other mumbled, and Undertaker placed his hands on Ronald's hips, before easing the blond into his lap.

"A-ah-!" Ronald moaned as he sank down, throwing his arms around the other's neck. "Hahh... Undertaker... gods..."

"Heh, how about we limit the calling to my name, Ronnie?" Undertaker snickered, brushing away the damp, golden bangs that had fallen into Ronald's face. The younger gave a small nod, then cried out in suprise when the mortician gave a small buck. "Come on, now, it doesn't hurt too~ much, right?" Undertaker questioned. The blond gave a small grin.

"R-right...," he murmured. The younger reaper began to move himself Undertaker, moving his hands to the other's shoulders to balance himself. The large member throbbed inside him, and Ronald shuddered, then gasped loudly when a spike of hot stimulation flashed through his body. "Undertaker...!"

"Hehehe, found it already?" Undertaker laughed, lifting the younger slightly with his hands, before rocking his hips up and hitting the same spot.

"Hah!" Ronald cried, his body shaking from the intense pleasure. "Undertaker, yes!" Encouraged, the mortician began to move faster, starting to pick up a pant himself from the effort it took to move himself and Ronald together.

Claude, too, was breathing more heavily, using one hand to slide up his shirt and over his body, the other to continue his ministrations to his own length. He gave small moans as he jerked himself, watching through hazy, golden eyes the scene taking place before him. It almost made him wish he had a partner.

"Ronald... hah... kiss me," Undertaker commanded, one hand coming up and entangling its fingers into the blond's hair. The younger came in almost immediately, and his lips fell on the mortician's, sensually rubbing the elder's as he grinded his body into the other beneath him. Heat was pooling in Ronald's abdomen, so hot that Undertaker could feel it against him. The ex-reaper wrapped a hand around the younger's length, and began to stroke Ronald in time with his thrusts. Their kiss broke as Ronald arched his back, giving another small wail.

"Undertaker... I... I'm close!" he gasped, struggling to move faster. Undertaker smirked, increasing his pace and making Ronald's vision white out as the pleasure peaked. "Uh- nn- t-taker...!" Ronald barely managed, trembling as he finally found release.

"Hah, Ronald...!" Undertaker groaned, burying his face in the younger's shoulder as he pulled out and climaxed. "... Damn...," the older reaper breathed. "I didn't think you would actually get this far with me."

"Heh... that's a bit mean," Ronald quietly protested, before settling down in the couch beside the elder reaper.

"Mm... a little," Undertaker agreed. "... I'm going to go check on Sebastian."

"You mean go do it with him?" Ronald teased. The silverette grinned.

"That counts as checking on him."

"Nng-!" Claude groaned, giving a small squeeze as he came as well. He cursed himself for the embarassing act, and was about to get up and head into the restroom to clean up, when a red reaper plopped right into his lap. He paused, giving Grell an awkward glance, and was met with a few giggles.

"That was qui~ite the display you just put on," the redhead laughed. Claude looked away, still calming from his actions, when Grell turned his head back to him. "Think you could go for more?" he hinted.

Claude sighed, considering the situation.

He'd come to this birthday party for someone he hardly knew in hopes of seeing meeting some fellow spiders, then sat back and watched as it turned into some sort of orgy thing, even jerking off to the scenes that were presented to him. And now, the very person who had invited him over had just asked him if he was intrested in 'more,' an offer which he was seriously considering.

Hm.

Alois would be proud.

-End Chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anonymous A/N: Well, I just set up my plans for the next chapter, but that's all pending approval. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Intoxication

Chapter 4: Sebastian/Undertaker, Claude/Grell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sebastian?" Undertaker murmured as he pushed open the door. Sebastian was sitting against the wall, a striped, gray cat in his lap, and a very pleased look on his face. "Hehehe~ Mind if I join you?" the silverette asked.

Sebastian glanced up, smiled a little wider, and patted the space beside him. The mortician was quick to join the demon, easing against Sebastian and reaching to pet the cat in the demon's lap. He gently scratched behind the feline's ears, then paused as Sebastian's hand fell over his. He glanced up, and the demon's deep, blood-red eyes met his own. The silverette would have blushed had he not been expecting it, and he smiled gently as the demon closed his eyes and leaned forward. He obediently shut his own, and met the demon's lips in a tender, gentle kiss, letting his lips move slowly against the demon's, suprised by how soft it was. After seeing Sebastian slam his lips into William's, after all, he'd expected something much rougher.

Huh. Perhaps the demon liked him.

He parted his lips, and slid his tongue out, easily slipping it into Sebastian's mouth. The demon responded with a quiet moan, his own tongue meeting Undertaker's and melding into it. The wet appendages formed a sensual dance as they swirled together, when Sebastian gave a light nip, then sucked on Undertaker's tongue. The mortician gave a pleasured groan, reaching out and cupping the demon's cheek, only vaguely suprised by the other's skill.

The mortician broke the kiss to catch his breath, his cheeks tinted red. "So where's this coming from?" he giggled. Sebastian smirked.

"That drug hasn't even come close to wearing off. I've been restraining myself for the cat, but I don't think I'll be able to hold back if I'm next to you."

"Ehehehe, well," Undertaker considered, "since you've given me so many wonderful laughs, you have my permission to do whatever you please... except maybe take me the same way you did Grell. I'm not really the submissive type." The demon gave a small chuckle, and swept in again, once more claiming the mortician's lips. The following kiss was much more heated, as Undertaker weaved his black nails into the crow demon's black locks, and Sebastian snaked his own hand into Undertaker's silvery tresses. The cat took flight from Sebastian's lap and retreated into the closet, but the demon didn't mind. It enabled him to do the move he'd been anticipating for a while, after all. He rolled on top of the mortician, and settled his body on the other's, the body heat giving Sebastian just what he wanted.

The mortician moved his arms down and wrapped them around the demon's waist, sighing as the demon took his top hat and set it beside their coupled bodies. As he managed to keep their lips connected, Undertaker reached over and started to unbutton Sebastian's coat, and he lied it, sloppily folded, beside the hat, to the butler's amusement. Sebastian was the one to break the kiss this time, and he sat back, straddling Undertaker's hips as he started to unbutton his shirt. The display was incredibly erotic - Undertaker couldn't help but blush this time, seeing as that expanse of pale, muscular skin was revealed to him alone.

"Considering all of the favors you've done for the young lord and myself, I find this only appropriate," Sebastian said with a wink. "... That, and this damned drug is making me a little... overheated."

"Hehehe! I understand completely," Undertaker replied, before placing a hand on the demon's stomach, before drawing it upwards. "Such a flawless body. You're quite attractive in disguise, butler," he laughed. Sebastian smiled.

"I do like to look my best, especially when dealing with things like this," he laughed.

"Hehehe... well, then, I'll just have to show you myself to be fair," Undertaker said, reaching up and starting to take off his cloak. Sebastian watched hungrily, licking his lips as he saw the scarred body of the mortician.

"I have the sudden urge to mark you," Sebastian growled, and that was the silverette's only warning before the dark-haired male swept in and bit down on his collarbone, before sucking until the area was a dark red.

"Mm...!" Undertaker moaned, before grabbing the demon's head and tearing him off of his throat, and instead meeting their lips together again. The two hummed in sync, when Sebastian experimented by grinding his hips against Undertaker's, and the friction of their clothed erections only made it that much hotter. The demon backed up, his slightly sweat-dampened locks falling into his face, and he took the initiative to tug down his pants, before doing the same with Undertaker, exposing their hardened members.

"Undertaker," Sebastian whispered, "follow my lead, okay?" The silverette gave a small, hazy nod, and he shuddered in pleasure as the demon's hand wrapped around both of them, before slowly stroking down their lengths. The mortician reached down as well, and closed his hand around Sebastian's, before giving his own hips a tiny, but significant rock. The sparks of friction between them created a sensation so delicious that both males gasped, and Sebastian started to pump slowly, following the example that Undertaker had set by moving back and forth.

"Ah-! Sebastian... gods, you're good at this," Undertaker groaned, leaving Sebastian to himself as he reached up and wrapped his arms around the ravenette's neck. He panted loudly, bucking his hips into the demon's and digging his long nails into the demon's back. Sebastian leaned down, his breath also heavy, and he sealed the older's lips, using one hand to trace over the scars adorning Undertaker's stomach.

"Mm...," the demon groaned, closing his eyes as he kissed the mortician sloppily. He gave a particularly hard grind - so intense it almost hurt, but that thin line between pain and pleasure was something all on its own. The burn of the friction sent pleasure coursing throughout Undertaker's body, and he gave a small cry, before reaching down and taking over the job of jerking the both of them. Sebastian understood with ease, and he relaxed a little, placing his hands against the bed to balance himself as he tried to control his breathing. He placed another fleeting kiss on Undertaker's lips, and rested his head against the silverette's shoulder, trying to hide his smile. He'd never heard the older male moan in such a manner, and he had to admit - he was rather enjoying the sound of it. "Hah...," Sebastian sighed when black nails pricked his member, creating a bittersweet sting. "Undertaker," he whispered. "Are you close?"

"Mm hm...," Undertaker confirmed. "Mm- just a little more... help me out, would you, butler?" The demon nodded, and gave the mortician a deep kiss as he took him into his hand and began to jerk hard, not caring that the attention was lost on himself. He just wanted to hear the hoarse cry of a legendary reaper in ecstasy, and he soon succeeded. Undertaker's orgasmic moans, however, were drowned out by Sebastian's own as the demon was caught off guard by the spike of pleasure he felt.

"Ah- nn~!" the demon groaned, his lips brushing up against his partner's as he did so. The two settled, their coupled bodies resting on Grell's crimson bed sheets. "Hah... hahh... damn, Undertaker," Sebastian breathed. "It's been a while since sex - heh, let alone with a male - has suprised me in such a good way. I'll remember this."

"As will I," Undertaker panted, before pecking the demon's cheek. "We better get dressed."

"Oh... all right," Sebastian agreed, sitting up. "... Heh."

"Mm?"

"I was just thinking about... my next victim."

~~~~

Earlier...

After mulling over his options, Claude began to run his hands over Grell's thighs, smirking when the reaper blushed. He closed his eyes, feeling along the smooth flesh, and getting in a good grope at the reaper's rear. "Oh~ Such a lewd man you are," Grell sighed, squirming a little. The reaper suddenly left Claude's lap, and the demon growled. "Heehee~! Don't worry, you sexy beast," Grell said, taking Claude's hand and pulling him up as well. The demon's lips were sealed by Grell's, and he tensed, a little startled, before he relaxed noticably, slumping into Grell. The demon soon pushed the reaper up against a wall, his yellow eyes glowing fuschia as he took in his prey.

"I'm going to erase every trace of Michaelis from your body," he hissed into the reaper's ear, before turning him around. Grell knowingly placed his hands against the wall, and glanced over his shoulder, grinning as he saw Claude straighten his tie as if he wasn't about to ravish a physically male, mentally female reaper. The demon's tongue flicked over his lips, and he tugged down his pants once more, then taking out his half-hard member. He pumped himself a little, staring hungrily at the bare back displayed before him. He placed himself at Grell's entrance, completely forgetting about lube as he began to push himself in. The moment it became possible, he rammed himself into the reaper, making Grell's knees go weak as he cried out.

"Oh my~!" Grell squealed, arching his back. "You're so rough with me, Clauddy!" The demon responded with a hiss, bucking himself into the reaper forcefully and making Grell whine in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Oh, gods! Harder, Claude!" Grell shrieked as the demon moved inside of him. Claude slammed himself into the redhead repeatedly, his eyes shut as he began to pick up a heavy pant. And when he managed to strike Grell's sweet spot, the reaper nearly screamed from the sensation.

Claude groaned, biting down on the reaper's shoulder until he broke the skin, and loving the taste of the blood on his tongue. This reaper was like a dessert, sweet, bold... and, Claude noted with his eyes clouding in lust, just a bit... creamy.

"Mm...," Claude hummed as he regarded the thought. Intresting. The demon glanced back up at Grell's pained features, and sort of cocked his head while he was moving. Perhaps he should slow down? Or maybe he should be more gentle?

'... No.'

'I think he... likes it this way.' The demon licked his lips, and continued to suck on the wound that he'd made on the reaper's shoulder. His hands began to explore Grell's body, running over his sides and up his chest. A reaper's skin was almost as smooth and flawless as a demon's, and any less-than-innocent immortal found pleasure in that. Suddenly, the redhead's knees gave out, and Claude was forced to hold his mate up as he continued, his eyes once more glinting red.

"Try to stand - hah - on your own two feet - hah - reaper," Claude groaned, leaning over and struggling to hold Grell steady.

"Ah~ It's just... so good, Clauddy...!" Grell moaned, his whole body trembling with each thrust. "And... I'm getting really close...!" The demon growled, forcing the redhead to look at him, before meeting their lips together, and deepening the kiss with his tongue. Grell greatly appreciated the action, and returned it with vigor, before yelping as Claude took a form hold on his neglected member and began to jerk it hard. The reaper came shortly after, and Claude followed suit, making one last bite mark on his prey.

"Oh my, you naughty demon, that was wonderful~," Grell purred. Claude sighed, pulling out of the reaper, and pulling up his pants again. He silently told himself that he was done, and that he should go upstairs and try to find an unlocked window so that he could possibly escape and head back to the Trancy mansion.

But halfway up the stairs, he was met with a very mischievous-looking fellow demon.

-End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anonymous A/N: I've decided this will be seven chapters total, and the last one won't have lemon... So review while it's still lemon-y! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Intoxication

Chapter 5: William/Ronald, Sebastian/Claude, Claude/Sebastian.

~~~~~

"Dude, William-senpai," Ronald sighed as he headed into the kitchen. "Claude and Grell just... senpai?" The blond flushed red when he saw his boss pumping himself slowly, and he cleared his throat. "William-senpai..." The ravenette looked over at him, before starting to stalk towards the younger reaper, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Will...senpai?" Ronald whispered, before gasping as he was slammed back into a wall. He felt the senior's leg press up against his quickly hardening member, and he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Will!" he gasped as the other male picked him right off of the ground, before lying him down on the counter and spreading his legs.

"Mr. Knox," he growled as he settled himself between the pale thighs. "You've given Undertaker the ultimate disrespect by showing youself to him in such a shameless manner. I will have to punish you." Ronald cried out as the ravenette slapped his rear, and he flushed red, hiding his face in his arms.

Slap!

"Oh-!"

"You like that, Mr. Knox? Heh...," William taunted, before leaning in and sucking on the side of Ronald's neck, making a dark red bruise slowly appear.

"G-gods, boss, get drunk more often!" Ronald slurred, reaching up and clawing the older male's back. "Oh, hell, yes!" William gave him another small slap.

"Don't you dare use such language in my presence," he growled, before crushing his lips to Ronald's. The blond clawed at his boss's back, moaning as the boss began to run his hands down his thighs, as if trying to give him false comfort. Ronald groaned, burying his head in the other's shoulder, and he gasped as William began to take off his own clothes, unbuttoning his shirt in the most sensual strip tease Ronald had ever seen. Catching the younger's heated stare, William threw his shirt into Ronald's face. The scent of his boss made a feverish feeling bloom all over the blonde's skin, and he simply clutched the fabric close to him, feeling chills against his hot skin from the sharp gaze that William threw at him.

"William," he whispered, holding the shirt over his flushed face. "Will-senpai, I... I think it's about time for you to know... I love you."

The ravenette's sharp, gold-green eyes widened in shock, before he came at the blond twice as fiercely. He nipped and sucked at each sensitive place on Ronald's body, quickly pulling off his pants from the heat and easing himself up against his bare junior. "Mr. Knox...," growled the boss as he rocked himself against the other. "Hahh... I... want you, Mr. Knox."

"Oh, gods, William, take me...!" Ronald gasped, holding the boss as close as he could manage. "Please, boss... please!" The ravenette growled, and eased his member, still damp from Grell's previous treatment, against Ronald's aching entrance.

"Mr. Knox...," William groaned, pushing himself into the blond. Ronald whimpered, and pulled the ravenette in, before melding their lips together and pushing his tongue into the ravenette's mouth. The spectacled senior moved inside of the younger, slowly working up a rhythm, and groaning with pleasure as he thrust inside of the squirming blond. Ronald kissed William with a crimson face as he struggled to get a hold on his boss that would ease the discomfort. The ravenette didn't respond to this, instead just thrusting harder, making Ronald yelp and whine in pleasure.

"Will! Gods, Will!" Ronald cried, his eyes glazed with tears. "Be more - ah! - be more ge-gentle!" The blond suffered through a few more harsh thrusts, before two hands on William's shoulders tore him away from the younger.

"Now, William, as much as I want you to enjoy yourself, it simply won't do if you're being mean to little Ronald in the process," hissed the menacing voice of a serious Undertaker. Ronald hazily watched as the silverette put William in place, giving him a small scolding until the boss looked as though was going to explode from the combination of lust and embarassment. "Now, you get back to him, and you treat him right, or so help me, I will pay you back for all of it."

The ravenette gave a dizzy nod, and Undertaker got himself a glass of water, then leaving the kitchen. The boss immediately got back to his junior, and gently touched the blond's cheek. "Was I rough?" he growled softly. Ronald reached up, and placed his hand over William's, before giving a tiny nod. "... I'm sorry," William sighed. "I guess I got a little worked up."

"Heh... that's so hot...," Ronald murmured, placing a small kiss on the ravenette's lips. "I'm okay... keep going." The boss nodded, and as he returned Ronald's little peck, he pushed himself back into the blond. "William," Ronald sighed. "I really... I really do..." The ravenette placed a finger over the pink lips, and leaned in for yet another kiss, and Ronald sighed, wrapping his arms around William's shoulders and holding him close. The boss was restraining himself, moving slowly, and seeming to slow down instead of speed up. Ronald quickly grew dissatisfied again, and he finally plucked the spectacles off of William's face.

"Wha- Ronald, what are you doing?" the boss protested.

"There. Now I've got your glasses. And you won't get them back unless you follow my orders."

"What?!"

"Faster," Ronald ordered. William paused for a moment, then obediently picked up the pace, and Ronald groaned, angling himself until he felt the other male brush against his prostate. He moaned, and reached up, grabbing a fistful of his boss's raven locks. "Harder," he whispered. The older complied once more, and Ronald was starting to lose his ability to distinguish between colors. All he knew was that this had to continue, that William had to keep doing this to him... that he had to find release with his boss inside of him. His moans escalated as he got closer, and he pulled William towards him, and kissed his boss with zeal, before suddenly crying out as William slammed against his prostate just right, and his vision whited out.

"Oh gods, William!" the blond gasped, before shuddering one last time when his boss also climaxed, clamping down on the younger's shoulder to silence himself. Ronald sighed, and held out the boss's glasses, chuckling as they were immediately swiped from his hand.

"William!" came a sharp voice all of a sudden. The boss looked over just in time to see Undertaker grab his hand and start to drag him off. "For the love of the gods, William, would you just try to be gentle?"

"But-"

"No buts!" the elder reaper snapped. He headed into the living room, and Grell skipped over, a huge grin plastered to his face and his nose bleeding.

"I got like ten pictures of them!" he giggled, indicating to the staircase. "It's the hottest thing ever, Undertaker!"

"Hehehe, sounds magnificent, m'dear, but I think you have other things to attend to right now," Undertaker chuckled, holding up the defeated William. Grell squealed.

"Oh, Undertaker, what an offer!"

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go check on Sebastian...," Ronald sighed, before rolling his eyes when he saw that the red and silver reapers had already begun to make out.

~~~

Earlier...

Claude looked up, freezing when he saw Sebastian, and he stepped back, startled by the hunger in the crow demon's eyes. "Michaelis?" he tested, before leaping back as the red-eyed male lunged for him. "What the hell are you-" he started, when he found himself pinned down against the staircase. He watched the other with caution, trying to figure out what this was all about, when Sebastian answered for him.

"What an adorable expression," Sebastian snarled, starting to rub the other's inner thighs. Claude frowned.

"Michaelis... has that drug affected your judgement? We're enemies!" he protested.

"Yes. That's why when I ravish you, I won't let you enjoy any of it," the other replied with a cruel smile. "No reaper amounts to the stamina we demons have. I can mark you all night, and because of that drug, you won't be able to fight back." Claude was about to protest, when the red-eyed demon ground their hips together, sending pleasure wracking his body.

"Ah- Michaelis, your Ciel Phantomhive would never approve of such a vulgar-"

"Who is the vulgar one?" the other challenged, coming in until their noses touched. "When you're giving so much response to my touches?" The spider demon gulped, then shuddered when he felt the others' experienced hand touch him through his pants, and rub the stiffening bulge beneath them. "Look, Claude. You're already getting hard," Sebastian purred, before nipping the other's ear.

"That's... the drug...," Claude growled, before gasping as Sebastian once more bit down on his earlobe. "Stop... stop it!" he snarled, starting to fight back. "I refuse to submit to you, Michaelis!"

"Ohh? Finally getting into it, Claude?" the crow teased, holding the other's wrists against the stair above his head with one hand as the other continued to stroke the arousal in Claude's trousers. "I don't know - I think you've already submitted."

"Release me!" the spider protested. "I refuse... I refuse!"

"It's a little late for that," Sebastian taunted, before forming claws and tearing off the other's clothes. He took the chance immediately to bend down and latch his lips around a dusky nipple, and Claude squirmed beneath him, his face starting to redden. The spider reached up, and dug his nails into the other's back, before moaning quietly.

"I... won't...," he rasped, at last going limp. "Hah... hah..."

"Hm~ That was fast," Sebastian purred, before dragging his tongue up Claude's neck. "I suppose you would have to give in to the better demon eventually, though," he purred as he began to suck on a spot right at Claude's jawline. The gold-eyed male suddenly moved, and, caught off guard, Sebastian was shoved painfully down against the stairs, and Claude almost immediately began to work on his clothes. "Wha- hey! Get back down, you little pest; I'm not through with you!" he snarled, before pausing as the other demon straddled his hips. "Hey, wait... what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you that I'm the best, no matter what role I take," Claude answered in a sly voice. "Since you're too scared to take the submissive role, I'll just have to show you what it's like... by dominating you from the bottom."

"Oh? I didn't expect this," Sebastian laughed. He was met with a golden stare that said, much too plainly, 'You're in for it now.' The spider leaned back, angling his hips slightly, and he rubbed himself against Sebastian's hardening member, giving a quiet moan as it rubbed right back.

"Seba...," he groaned, in a low, seductive voice that sent a chill up the red-eyed demon's spine. Sebastian reached forward, and took a firm hold on the other's hips, before teasingly rubbing the other again. Claude growled, and reached down, before yanking off the other demon's pants, and gripping the stiff member in a vice. The crow moaned, then gasped as Claude swiftly removed his own trousers, soon having the other's warm tip pressed against his entrance, not yet penetrating.

"Claude... ugh... hurry up, you're acting like a virgin," Sebastian groaned, trying to press his hips up further. Claude responded by lifting himself, even though the grip on his hips urged him to move down. "Get-!" Sebastian snarled, bucking his hips forward, "-on with it!"

The spider grinned, and trailed a finger around the crow's chest, only adding fuel to the flame. He gave a small move, and when he felt the other buck again, he cuffed the other demon across the face. Letting this wild beast inside of him was starting to not seem like such a good idea. But at the same time... that strained expression... and the fierocity of those pounding hips... it would probably be one hell of an experience. Something within Claude urged him to let it happen, to let this untamed lustful demon ravish him. And this spider was one who tended to follow instinct. After teasing the crow for no more than half a minute, Claude leaned back, and sank himself on the hard member, wincing at the initial sting, then giving a sound akin to a whimper from the following throb. Even with the pain, he continued, not stopping until Sebastian's length was fully engulfed within him.

"... Claude...," Sebastian whispered, at a loss for words. In was common knowledge to demons regarding their sexual abilities, but both Claude and Sebastian were suprised by the pleasure in the act. The crow reached up, and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, before meeting their lips together. Claude returned the kiss with a small blush, allowing the other to roll on top of him once more. Damn, those stairs were uncomfortable. But the spider would easily put up with it, now that he knew what Sebastian felt like inside him... and now that he was desperate for more. "Claude," Sebastian murmured as he broke the kiss. "Claude, I need you."

"Heh...," Claude chuckled, giving a weak grin. "Just for tonight... I'll make you an offer."

"Mm... what?" Sebastian breathed.

"If you promise not to stop until we've both climaxed, you can do whatever you want to me," the spider demon purred.

"Deal," Sebastian growled, before moving himself out, and slamming himself back into the other's warm depths. The other yelped, suprised, before leaning up and kissing his fellow demon butler, this time taking advantage of the open mouth by plunging his long tongue within it. The two demons moaned loudly as the movements started up like an old machine. Sebastian held the gold-eyed demon close to him, rolling his hips into Claude's entrance and suprised to hear the other moan each time.

"Mm, S... Sebastia-ahhhn!" Claude suddenly cried out, trembling. "There...!"

"... Claude," Sebastian said, staying still so that he could observe the other's pleasured expression. "Is it... that good?" The other nodded, his face flushed with embarassment. "Do you think... after this... I could try it?" Claude looked straight into the other's eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock. Sebastian looked away from the stunned yellow eyes, and sighed. "Well, I mean, if it's actually that good, you know..."

The other's face was turned towards Claude again, and the spider demon placed a brief kiss on his lips. "Look at us," Claude snickered. "Isn't it amazing that we can be like this right now? Promise me we'll go back to hating each other as soon as this is over..."

"... Will I still be able to try-"

"Mm hm," Claude hummed instantly.

"Then, Mr. Faustus, I promise," Sebastian said with a hand over his heart. He then smirked, before rocking out, and slamming into the spider's sweet spot once more.

"Ah- damn!" Claude gasped. "I wasn't ready!"

"Hehe, sure you weren't," Sebastian teased, before picking up the other's hands and placing them around his lower back. "Here... hold on to me," he murmured, before starting to pick up his thrusting pace once more. The two moaned harmoniously, Claude starting to meet Sebastian's hips as they moved into him. The two demons kissed again, Sebastian reaching down and jerking Claude hard with each thrust. Sebastian's sharp thrusts into his prostate were making Claude see stars, and the hand that so skillfully pumped his length was just making it all too good. He dug his nails into the other's lower back, his long tongue exploring Sebastian's mouth, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, the pleasure simply too much to take. Already, he was moments away from reaching completion, and with each and every thrust, he was getting closer. With a few more moments of strain as he fought to hold himself back, he took Sebastian's shoulders, and met the bloody red gaze, trying desperately to convey his message. Sebastian smiled, and kissed the other, as if quietly telling him it was all right. The spider demon almost immediately lost himself, giving a loud cry of pleasure as Sebastian gave him a gentle squeeze, helping him reach release.

"Sebastian!" he choked out as his release spilled over his stomach. His entrance tightened around Sebastian, and the red-eyed demon shuddered as he, too, was hit by the same wave of pleasure that had overtaken his partner. The two settled down, panting heavily, the crow giving a final small whimper of bliss. Sebastian held the contented spider against his chest as he bit softly on Claude's shoulder. "Sebastian...," Claude breathed. "Do you... still want more...?"

"Mm hm...," the crow answered, throwing off his coat and shirt, no longer caring who he was exposed to as long as it got him what he wanted. The crow then stood, and awkwardly stood on a single stair, bending over and revealing his pale backside to the spider. Claude hissed, his arousal returning in a flash, and he pushed himself to his feet, before sauntering towards his fellow demon. He ran his hands over Sebastian's sides, admiring the soft, milky flesh and the contrast of the pitch black hair against it.

"Michaelis, I'm afraid after all of this, I'll only want to kill you," Claude growled.

"That shouldn't be a bother to anyone," Sebastian remarked, looking over his shoulder. He grinned. "Now, please, Mr. Faustus. I'm ready." The spider gave an animalistic growl and dug his nails into the other's hips, wanting the other's body the moment it was offered. He rubbed the tip of his erection into the other male, and Sebastian looked over his shoulder, giving a smirk that made the gold-eyed demon feel insulted. He shoved himself into the other, before hissing at the tightness. "Ah-! Damn you, Claude!" Sebastian cried out, making deep claw marks in the wall. "What the hell!"

"Ah- relax," Claude protested, struggling to even stay within the other. "What, have you never taken this role?" The crow stayed silent, and Claude grinned, before rocking out and pushing himself back in. Sebastian hissed with pain, clenching his fists.

"You little liar," he growled.

"I'm not a liar," the spider answered, reaching forward and stroking the other's half-hard member. "You need to relax... and wait for me to hit your prostate."

"How long will that take?" Sebastian growled bitterly, even though the attention to his length did help.

"Once you relax, I'll be able to find it," Claude answered. He felt the other slowly lose tension, and he rolled his hips, making the other growl quietly. He shifted about, then gasped when Sebastian suddenly squirmed, gasping in delight. "There we are," Claude purred, starting to increase his pace. Sebastian began to move into him, pushing their bodies together.

"Damn, Claude... this isn't too bad...," he whispered, almost inaudibly. But Claude had heard, and he smiled, starting to move faster, and gasping as Sebastian clenched around him, this time on purpose. The spider came close, and started to suck on Sebastian's neck, quickly coming close to release again. Sebastian seemed to sense this, and he wriggled out from Claude's grip, before pushing him down on to a stair. As Claude sat down, Sebastian moved into his lap, and began to ride the spider, making the spectacled demon moan in bliss. The sight of Sebastian moving on him would be something to remember for the rest of his afterlife. The crow moaned hotly, pumping himself now, and whimpering as Claude gripped his hips and began to thrust even harder, slamming into his sweet spot every time. "Hahh... hahhh!" Sebastian panted, before one thrust made his vision white out. "Oh my Lo~ord!" he called out, coming at last. Claude came as well, stunned by the erotic display. Sebastian laughed, and rested his body on Claude's. "Eh... I prefer being the dominant one," he sighed.

"Mm... same...," Claude sighed. The two suddenly heard an awkard cough, and smirked when they both saw Ronald, blushing to his ears.

"Heh... Hey, Claude?" Sebastian said, standing up and walking over to the young reaper, before placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "How about one more cooperation before we go back to hating each other?"

Claude smirked, and Ronald closed his eyes, silently praying to wake up safely in the morning.

-End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Intoxication

Chapter 6: Sebastian/Ronald/Claude, Undertaker/William/Grell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ronald blushed as he felt two hands - with skin smooth as silk - running over his body. Sebastian spooned him from behind, continuously pinching his skin in all of the right places and sending jolts of pleasure through him. "St... sto... ohh...," Ronald rasped weakly, his head flopping back against the older's chest.

"Fufu, how naughty, reaper," Sebastian snickered, his member beginning to harden again and brushing against the younger's backside. Ronald bit his lip as the demon pinched a nipple and tugged on it slightly, his hot breath ghosting over the nape of the blond's neck. The younger immortal looked over his shoulder, before gasping as the harsh hips hit hip from behind, just testing him to see how he'd hold. Judging by the way the younger gasped and arched his back, he would be just Sebastian's taste.

"Ah... S-Seba...," Ronald hissed. "No... I'm... I'm divine..."

"Not for long," Sebastian chuckled. "I'm going to squeeze every drop of your purity right out of your holy body, reaper." He then bit down on Ronald's shoulder, and the blond whimpered, his member standing erect from the mere sensation of the words being spoken to him.

"William's going to kill me," he breathed.

"Ah, but he doesn't need to know until it's too late," Sebastian replied. With that, his hands brushed over Ronald's stomach, and the blond gave a small yelp as he was suddenly pulled back against Sebastian's toned, pale chest.

"Hah... no...," Ronald whispered. "I can't... taint myself..."

"You don't really think I'm that bad, do you?" Sebastian breathed, just a hint of false protest in his voice. His hands stopped roaming the younger's body, instead just staying still over his chest, and warming the region until the blond was on the verge of madness.

Claude smirked, and came forward, before wrapping a hand around Ronald's arousal and running his hand over it. "This truly is the best kind of reaper," he told Sebastian. "The kind who will give in to pleasure this easily."

"Ah- n-no... I'm not giving in...!" Ronald argued, even as he trembled in Sebastian's arms. "You're the ones... enslaved to my seduction."

"Oh~?" Sebastian hummed, smirking widely. "Well then, Mr. Knox, why don't you put us disgraceful demons in our place?" Ronald somehow managed to squirm free of the two, his length giving a tiny bob that augmented the demons' arousals further. The blond stood in place for a moment, now quivering with cold, before starting up the stairs. The two ravenettes watched, bemused, before suddenly lunging after him, and chasing him the full distance back into Grell's bedroom.

Slam!

It was as though two ravenous wolves had trapped a shivering lynx after years on the hunt. Ronald stood in a corner, a suprised look on his face as Sebastian and Claude moved in, both grinning evilly. "I told you two, you're enslaved to me right now," Ronald mustered, when Claude suddenly came forward and grabbed his arm.

"Do you know how much pleasure and pain are intwined for a demon?" he questioned, bringing the hand to his cheek and allowing the fingertips to trace over his cold, smooth skin, before instead angling it so that Ronald's nails scraped gently against him. "As a matter of fact, we can't tell the difference."

"It's as he says," Sebastian chuckled as he watched the small display. "And indeed, Ronald, reapers being divine, being intimate with you is both repulsive and painful for us."

"But pain and pleasure are the same, so what does it matter?" Claude huffed into the reaper's ear. "The only one who's really getting hurt is you, as you lose all of the purity you were supposed to have. Instead, you become like a fallen angel. Corrupted, twisted, and writhing in darkness."

Ronald fell to his knees, panting with lust, and he looked up at the two who towered over him, now utterly confused as to who was in control. "Gods...," he whispered, to himself. "Sebastian, get on the bed."

The crow grinned. "Yes, my Lord," he said in a faintly sarcastic tone as he went over to the red bed and slid down on to it.

"Claude, you get down next to him."

The spider bowed, and joined the crow on the bed. Ronald crawled on, as well, and observed the two before him. Sebastian and Claude were both wearing triumphant smirks - it was as if in that moment they'd been told that all of the good-tasting souls in the world had been donated to them by William T. Spears himself.

Damn them.

Ronald lied down on top of the two demons, and reached both of his hands down to stroke both Sebastian and Claude's arousals. The two moaned softly, moving on to their sides, and both starting to run their hands along Ronald's body. "Huh, you two sure are touchy for demons. And you're oddly in sync," Ronald sneered.

"I make a move," Sebastian began, "Claude copies me."

"No, Sebastian copies me," Claude argued, sliding himself fully beneath Ronald. Sebastian hissed, and moved on top of the two, making a sense of dread well up in Ronald's chest. Sebastian slid three fingers into Claude's mouth, giving Ronald a perfect view of the display as the spider licked and sucked, coating the digits well. The reaper then realized what this was for, however, and he gave a small growl.

"I don't need preparation, you jerks are underestimating me!" he complained. "I've already done it with both Undertaker and William, you know."

"Oh," Sebastian commented. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Claude leaned up, and whispered, "Start, Michaelis, you bastard."

"As you wish," the crow sighed, pushing himself into Ronald.

"Nngya-!" the reaper choked out in suprise. "B-big...!"

"Heh, I think he's liking you, Sebastian," Claude commented, before bucking his own hips up. Friction sparked between his member and Ronald's, and the blond moaned loudly, before burying his head in the crook of the spider's neck. Sebastian leaned down, and kissed Claude over their prey, starting to move as he did so. The two kissed with the passion only two demons could bear, Claude's tongue slipping past the crow's lips, and he groaned as he felt the other give a small suck, producing a rather unique sensation. Ronald hissed, grinding his hips into Claude's and gasping as the crow just barely brushed over his prostate with another thrust. "Hahh... I want more," he whispered, and the two demons parted from their kiss to glance at the blond in suprise. Ronald placed his hands on Claude's inner thighs and moved the spider's legs apart, before sliding between them and bringing himself to the spider's entrance. The spectacled demon gasped as the not lubricated member entered him, and he clawed at Ronald's back, hissing with the pleasure-pain that he'd mused earlier. Ronald wrapped a hand around the spider's length then, and began to jerk him hard, making Claude build up to a climax within moments.

"Heh, not so hasty, reaper," Sebastian said, giving a thrust that coursed through the blond and into the spider. He moved an arm around Ronald's hips, and applied a small amount of pressure to the base of Claude's arousal, preventing the early release.

"Damn you, Michaelis," Claude nearly whined in protest.

"Hey, I'm not letting you finish that quickly," Sebastian muttered, starting to move faster inside Ronald.

"Mm... this... this feels so good," Ronald mewled as he was sandwiched between the demons. "So... so good..."

"Don't make me hold you back, too," Sebastian purred menacingly into the reaper's ear. Blushing, the blond shook his head.

"N-no, I can wait," he said. The crow smirked.

"In the end, it is I who is in control," he said with a trace of triumph. He gave a sharp thrust, and Ronald cried out in suprise, and Claude, in turn, cursed the one who had started it. The bottoming demon moved back, then, pushing Ronald deeper, and he growled as another tweak of pleasure was drowned out with the strain of holding his climax.

He didn't have to wait much longer, however. Sebastian sat back as he thrused himself deeply, pulling from his base to his tip and back again until he finally found himself hitting release. "Ohh...!" the demon moaned loudly, gripping Ronald's hips with both hands and slamming himself in and out throughout his peak.

"Ah-!" Ronald gasped, his fingers milking the spectacled demon's arousal and finally helping the both of them reach completion.

"Hahh- yes...!" Claude hissed, before crushing his lips against Ronald's with lustful delight.

Sebastian rolled off of the two, breathing heavily, and he grabbed Ronald's arm, pulling him down as well. "Be the barrier between me and that ugly spider," he said, lacing his arms around Ronad's waist.

"Yeah... keep me away from that stupid bird," Claude agreed, throwing an arm over the reaper's chest. "I hate you, Michaelis."

"I hate you, too, Claude."

Ronald gave a faint grin.

"I hate both of you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grell whimpered hotly as Undertaker shoved him down on to William on the clean floor, immediately pressing him into a sandwich between the two of them. "Ohh~ Undertaker! This is going to be wonderful!" Grell cried, grinding himself into the ravenette's hips and eliciting a loud gasp.

"Ah-!" William hissed, digging his nails into the soft, red carpeting below them. Grinning, Undertaker waltzed his black nails up and down Grell's supple chest, amused by the ravenette's reactions. Grell responded by moving back, his rear brushing teasingly against Undertaker's groin.

"Mm... you're so naughty, Grell," Undertaker said seductively. "M'fraid I can't give you any foreplay."

"Don't need it~!" Grell moaned. "I want you both now!"

"Hehehe... as you wish, m'dear," Undertaker cooed, tugging his pants down only as much as absolutely neccessary; after all, it was his intention not to show those who so looked up to him his badly scarred body. That privilage was only for those close to his age.

"Oh! Undertaker, please, hurry!" Grell said with excitement. "Really, William wants it too, don't you, Will?"

"Y...yes...," William whispered. The redhead gave another small cry, giving the older reaper another grind and smiling as the ravenette arched his back off of the ground.

"Heehee~ I love you like this, Will darling!" he announced.

"He's been hearing that a lot lately," Undertaker chuckled, pulling his belt out of his pants and cracking it over the reaper's lower back. Grell flinched, then quivered, before kissing William. The two bottoming immortals moaned, their members rubbing together with delicious friction as Undertaker gave the redhead a few more small slaps with his belt.

"Hah... and... and I've been getting a lot of THAT, Undertaker darling!" Grell huffed, a perverse smile on his lips as he parted from the gasping William. "But as much as love your punishment, please... please get on with it!"

"Hehe, I should've caught you earlier on, when you were more patient," Undertaker snickered, before pressing the tip of his hardened member against Grell's entrance. "Here we are now, that's it...," he whispered, pushing himself in slowly. Grell shuddered, and wrapped a hand around his length and Will's, before dragging it up and down.

"Ah...," the ravenette moaned gently, his cheeks flushing red and his back arching again. "Please..."

"Oh, my darling," the redhead panted, "I'd do anything for yo-ohhh!"

"Hehe, don't forget about me, now," Undertaker said, pulling out, before pushing himself in to the hilt. "After all, I'm the only one doing this sober."

"I haven't forgotten," Grell said with a pout, looking over his shoulder at the older reaper. "Besides, I've visited you so many times over the past year, I think you already know that you're particularly near and dear to my heart."

Undertaker gave an amused grin as he slid out once more. "Ah, but you say that to all of us, my red heartbreaker," he said, before ramming himself into Grell.

"Oh, gods-!" the reaper yelped, burying his head in the crook of William's neck, before giving a harsh suck on the ravenette's throat.

"Hahhh...," William groaned, reaching his arms around the redhead's thin waist and digging his nails in. Undertaker grinned at the sight, and adjusted his hat slightly as he began to pick up the pace, his black claws drawing patterns over Grell's quivering shoulderblades. "Undertaker..."

"Hey, William, call the name of the person who's truly pleasuring you right now," Undertaker said with a small buck. "Otherwise, you'll make me feel guilty."

"Nng-," was the ravenette's only response.

Undertaker frowned, taking this as a no.

"Grell," he said, a twinge of darkness in his voice. "Stop moving against William for a bit." The redhead adjusted himself until the friction between him and William had gone, and glanced back at the male who never ceased his movement.

"Huh... hmm?" Grell hummed, arching an eyebrow. Undertaker gripped the redhead's hips and moved faster still, distracting the redhead. William sat back, but soon began to look distressed.

"Undertaker, please...," he whispered.

"Wrong name, William, do you ever learn?" Undertaker questioned.

The ravenette at last looked down at Grell, a strained expression on his face. It was as though Undertaker had requested of him the most humiliating, most horrendously embarassing task imaginable. But, after nearly a whole minute of waiting, William at last breathed, "Grell... please..."

"Oh, William!" Grell gasped. "Call me again, hun, and I'll make us both see Heaven!"

"Grell...," William whispered. "Grell!"

"So sexy... I'm on it, Will darling!" Grell said, moving down and starting to jerk himself and William at a rapid pace.

"Ah... Grell... yes, Grell!" the boss called, encouraged by the pleasure. "Hah... hahh... I'm... close...!"

"Me too, sweetheart! Come with me!" Grell panted, almost forgetting Undertaker, who pouted at the thought. The silverette moved sharply, using his precision and experience to brush gently - but wonderfully - against Grell's prostate at each thrust. "Oh! Oh, yes!" Grell cried harshly, before  
suddenly releasing, his semen splashing over William's stomach at the same time that the ravenette came. Undertaker climaxed with the other two, his cheeks dusting red as he gave a low groan.

"Phew... that was great," the mortician murmured, rolling off of the two and settling into the unbelievably cushioned red carpet beneath them.

"Yes... it really was...," Grell agreed, squeezing in between Undertaker and William. "Best birthday ever."

"Are you spend, m'dear?" Undertaker asked.

"Yeah...," Grell sighed, cuddling close to the undertaker and closing his eyes. "Thanks, Undertaker."

"Hehehe, no need," the silverette chuckled. "... Mm, William seems to be asleep already."

"Heehee... really? I didn't know he was such a cute type," Grell sighed, smiling as the silverette wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Good night, Undertaker."

"Night, m'dear."

-End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anonymous A/N: Jeez that took a while. That wraps up the lemon! Good-natured humor and fluff in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wrap-up

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grell sighed, nuzzling against the warm body beside him, before stretching his arms up as he broke into a wide yawn. He at last opened his eyes, and sat up, smiling at the face of the sleeping Undertaker. "So beautiful," he cooed, when a small noise from the kitchen caught his attention. He tiptoed over to the room, and smiled widely when he saw William, fully dressed, seeming to be cooking breakfast. "Will~?" he called softly. The ravenette glanced back at him, gave a grunt of acknowledgement, before turning back.

"I woke up beside you and Undertaker with no memory of last night and completely naked," William stated, somehow keeping a straight face. "As I fear discovering what went on, I have decided to make breakfast for you two to shut you up about whatever it was."

"Oh, William, that's so~ sweet of-"

Suddenly, a loud scream sounded from upstairs, and Grell gasped, before running out of the kitchen. He made his way up the stairs, then kicked open the door to his room, before sighing in relief at the sight. "Oh my, Ronnie!" he said, looking at the blond who was sandwiched in between two bare-bodied demons. "I thought you were in trouble! Way to scare me half to DEATH! *"

"Nng...," groaned Claude, yawning, before opening his yellow eyes. He and Ronald glanced at each other, their noses touching from the close proximity. Claude grinned. "Why, good morning." Ronald gave another shocked wail, starting to struggle, and finally running off of the bed and shooting downstairs. The spider stared after him with a frustrated pout. Beside him, Sebastian slowly sat up, rubbing his head, before a look of utter fury over came his features.

"Grell Sutcliff, I will take my leave immediately. If the young master has even the slightest scratch, I will eat you in his place." With that, the crow swiftly got dressed, and left out the window. Claude sat up as well, a perplexed look on his face. He rubbed at his eyes.

"What just happened?" he mumbled. Grell winced, and slowly shut the door to let the spider figure things out on his own. The redhead moved back downstairs, and paused to find both the living room and the kitchen completely empty except for one other person. Undertaker sat at the table, a sort of disappointed look on his face.

"Undertaker? Where did Will and Ronnie go?" Grell asked. Undertaker looked up at the redhead, then stood, and wrapped his arms around the younger reaper's slim waist.

"M'sorry, dear. I believe such a magical night was too good to be true. William and Ronald don't remember anything, although I think they both might have a clue - and the demons are probably going to return to their masters."

"... What about you?" Grell asked quietly. Undertaker gave a sad smile.

"I will have to return to my shop, but you're absolutely welcome to drop by any time, my sweet, red reaper," he murmured. "I do love you, Miss Grell. Please keep that in mind."

Grell nodded, and buried his head in the mortician's chest. "I love you too, Undertaker darling..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive mansion...

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped, his arms folded. "Where the hell were you last night?!" Sebastian bowed deeply, a hand over his chest.

"My utmost apologies, my Lord, it will not happen again," he muttered.

"It better not," Ciel huffed. "Don't you ever forget - you belong to me."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I won't, my Lord."

Ciel sighed, before suddenly noticing something almost hidden beneath Sebsatian's collar. He reached up, and opened the shirt, frowning when he saw various purple markings over Sebastian's collarbone and neck. "Are these bruises, or what?" Ciel questioned.

"These? Oh, well...," Sebastian tried to think of an excuse, but he found none. "Uh... I was at a friend's...," he said awkwardly.

"The only 'friend' I'm aware of you having is Agni," Ciel said. "It wasn't him, though, was it?" Sebastian shook his head, and finally, it clicked. That strange paper he'd found on the kitchen table - the one mentioning cats - was the final clue he needed. "You went to a party - one that I bet that dumb redhead reaper threw - and ended up drugged and horny. No?"

"... You never told me I couldn't go," Sebastian said.

"Uh, hello? Does 'never leave my side' ring any bells, Sebastian?" the younger answered. "Honestly..."

"... Sorry," Sebastian muttered.

"You damn better be," Ciel said, before walking away. "Go get cleaned up. I'll see you in my office in ten minutes with an apology cake."

The demon sighed and bowed, giving his eternal response.

"Yes, my Lord."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Claude! I cannot believe you!" Alois announced. "You're covered with... with... gross! I don't even want to know! Who were you fooling around with, Claude?! Why aren't I enough?!"

"Well... it's a long story...," Claude began.

"Long story? I'll show you 'long story,' Claude, I just worked my arse off to try and make breakfast!"

"Why didn't you make Hannah do it?" the demon sighed.

"She creeps me out!" Alois whined. Claude groaned. "Anyway, you obviously just got back from some sort of party, and judging by your appearance, it was a hot one! Take me next time!"

The spider rolled his eyes. "Your highness, with all due respect, I strongly believe that you are too young - way too young - to be having sex with demons and grim reapers."

"But Claaauuude!" Alois protested. "I already have enough experience!"

"No, not for immortals, you don't," Claude muttered. "Plus, I'll get arrested, and that would just be a huge bother."

"Then when?" the blond persisted.

Starting to walk away, the spider huffed, "I'll take you for your three hundredth birthday (if you ever even come close to living that long)."

Alois watched after him for a while, before the words sank in, and he grinned.

That could be arranged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the Reaper Library...

Ronald silently handed the documents to William, a blush dusting his cheeks. He'd collected bits and pieces of memory of the previous night, and he wasn't proud of what he saw. What he did know, however, was that considering what had happened between Mr. Spears and himself, an answer was definitely in order. "Hey, senpai?" he murmured, looking up at the ravenette.

"What?" William questioned, before his golden eyes grew wide as Ronald met their lips together. A tender, warmth-filled kiss spread through the action - rather suprising considering the occupations of the two who birthed it. Soon, however, the blond shyly backed away, and gave William a small grin.

"So... we can go out, right?" he asked awkwardly. William gave a neutral expression, before pulling Ronald closer by his waist and kissing him once more. At last, the ravenette smirked.

"Does that answer your question?" he husked. Ronald almost fainted.

"I don't know, repeat the answer?" he teased. William snorted, and pushed a stack of papers into the blond's hands, before walking away.

"Meet me back at my apartment at eight if you really must know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to Grell, a couple of haphazard relationships started. Ronald and William began to date, although Ronald was extremely affectionate while Will was hardly ever romantic. The demons, on the rare occasion, would visit each other secretly for a little action, but rarely did they actually carry it out, unless, of course, Grell had been stalking one of them, and was in the mood for a demon sandwich. Speaking of Grell, he himself developed a pleasant loving relationship with Undertaker, who offered him much more than mere sex. The mortician was a shoulder to cry on at times, and a friend to laugh with at others. Secretly, he was the redhead's favorite. Luckily, the silverette also didn't mind Grell's little run-ins with the demons, as he himself would probably indulge on a little demon if ever he got the chance (not to mention, it was hilarious to hear Grell's depictions of William's various reactions to him entering the Reaper Library smelling of the corrupt immortals).

But would these seemingly thrown-together relationships even work out?

Oh, yes, they would.

After all... they were one hell of a close group.

-End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anonymous A/N: XP Thus concludes Intoxication. Thank you all for the support~!


End file.
